Mata, Arti, Sakit
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: SHORT-FIC. Kertas, pena, meja kayu, lampu meja kecil… seharusnya hanyalah barang tanpa arti, yang sudah sewajarnya berada di kamar tanpa diberi afeksi; tidak apa bila segera dibuang sesudah rusak. Namun mata ini memandangnya, dan mendadak teringat kembali padamu. /SHONEN-AI/ R&R?


**WARNING:** OOC, nyaris tanpa dialog, antologi gagal. Entah ini _BL_ atau _bromance_ atau… yang penting maho abis. Hah. Sampah macem apa ini… *merenung di pojokan*

**NOTE:** Selamat membaca, dan semua sudah saya peringatkan di atas. _Don't like, don't read!_

* * *

**Mata, Arti, Sakit**

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_No profit will came from this fiction. Really._

* * *

Apalah arti sebuah mata apabila tak dibarengi tatapan penuh makna? Mata, yang menyiratkan apa yang tak pernah tersurat oleh mulut, selalu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengatakan tiap kata—tiap silabel dengan lancar, tanpa perlu belajar.

Aku pernah mencobanya padamu. Sekali, mencoba agar kau melirikku, mengartikan siratan kata dalam sepasang bola mata keemasan. Namun tak ada yang menarik perhatianmu. Hanya ejekan konyol, kemudian lewat. Selesai. Bagaikan daun yang baru saja lepas dari pohonnya dan terbang.

Aku marah. Aku cemburu. Aku sakit.

Cukup tiga kata untuk menggambarkan apa rasa yang menghimpit dadaku saat kalian berdua bertukar pandang. Biru sekelam samudra, dengan biru muda. Bunyi _"syuut"_ lemah terdengar saat bola basket berpindah tangan dengan cepat melalui _passing-passing_ koordinatif. Dalam diriku, otak tengah bermetafor: tatapan kalian menimbulkan percikan listrik, yang mana membawa aliran kata ke otak satu sama lain.

"_Tetsu, berikan bolanya padaku setelah _center_ lawan lengah, pada sisi kiri."  
"Sedikit lagi, Aomine-kun."  
"Oke."  
_Percakapan imajiner segera tergambar di otakku. Membayangkannya saja membuat aku kehilangan semangat. Kata pepatah, bakat adalah satu persen, dan sisanya kerja keras. Kemudian orang bilang, aku diberkati mata yang indah—itu bisa disebut sebagai bakat, bukan? Tetapi biarpun aku mengerahkan kerja keras, mata ini seolah tiada guna. Masih saja tak bisa menembus batas di antara kalian berdua. Bila diandaikan, bola mata yang berkomunikasi itu seperti mengejekku. Mereka Tembok Cina, dan aku orang Mongol yang berusaha menyerbu.

Entah kapan aku bisa masuk. Bahkan setelah ribuan tahunpun, Tembok Cina masih berdiri teguh. Bangsa Mongol sudah tersebar ke mana-mana, menjadi terkenal di dunia karena gaya hidup nomaden mereka.

.

_Several walls were being built as early as the 7th century BC; these, later joined together and made bigger, stronger, and unified are now collectively referred to as the Great Wall. *_

_._

Sedikit yang bisa kuketahui mengenai kalian. Masa lalu dan kedalaman hubungan pada tiap tatapan, apa yang bisa kusaksikan hanyalah yang bisa kulihat. Melalui mata ini, yang tak pernah akan bisa menembus tembok itu.

Siapa yang bisa menceritakan pertemuan pertama kalian? Siapa yang bisa menceritakan kisah yang terekam dalam mata itu? Hanya kalian.

"_Apa yang kau lihat di mataku, Aominecchi?"  
_"_Ergh… anak anjing menyebalkan?"  
_Kini bukan imajiner, melainkan ulangan kejadian tadi siang. Kertas, pena, meja kayu, lampu meja kecil… seharusnya hanyalah barang tanpa arti, yang sudah sewajarnya berada di kamar tanpa diberi afeksi; tidak apa bila segera dibuang sesudah rusak. Namun mata ini memandangnya, dan mendadak teringat kembali padamu.

Aku tidak ingin yang seperti itu, aku ingin merasakan percikan yang sama. Seperti yang aku lihat di pertandingan saat kalian bersama. Seandainya aku tidak bisa menjadi tembok Cina yang teguh itu, biarkan aku menjadi tembok yang lain. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah bersatu denganmu. Berilah kesempatan untuk merasakan percikan itu.

(Penuh pengertian, bukan marah dan bukan candaan.)

Bola mata yang sampai sekarang masih bergerak dan berkedip ini selalu dibilang indah oleh banyak fotografer. Seksi, kata para gadis. Dan menarik, kata mereka yang tak bisa berhenti menatap manik keemasan ini. _Seolah memiliki gravitasi yang terus memaksamu untuk menatapnya._ Ada seorang pernah berkata begitu padaku. Namun di mata biru gelapmu, ini hanya setara dengan seekor anak anjing menyebalkan.

Mata selalu diibaratkan sebagai jendela jiwa. Kita bisa melihat apa yang tengah dipikirkan dan dirasakan seseorang melalui matanya. Bagian terhiperbolis, adalah banyak orang memberi _statement_ bahwa mereka terkadang bisa merasakan horor saat menatap mata penuh keganasan. (Seperti matamu) Semua mengatakan kebohongan ini padaku. Muak.

Kalau memang mata emas ini adalah jendela, mengapa isinya tak pernah tersampaikan padamu? Apakah ada tirai terpasang di sana? Ataukah memang ada tirai tak kasat mata yang membuat visimu mengabur? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak sadar: mata ini setiap hari terus menatapmu dengan penuh kekaguman.

Aku suka.

Dan kau tidak suka.

_Paradoks._ Sebuah kata yang mendadak terdengar menyedihkan di kepalaku. Kalau memang mata ini tidak ada bagimu, bagaimana kalau aku melepasnya—mencongkelnya—hanya agar seluruh isi jiwaku bisa terlihat tanpa memerlukan tetek-bengek bernama jendela? Kalau memang jendela ini yang membuatmu tidak bisa merasakan isi hatiku, maka apalah arti jendela yang terpasang pada jiwaku?

* * *

Malam. M-a-l-a-m. Tiap kali mengejanya, selalu saja ada arti berbeda yang keluar dalam kepala. Bisa saja kesepian, bisa saja dingin, bisa saja kerja keras. Malam bukan suatu polisemi, hanya saja malam selalu menggantungkan artinya pada suasana. Dia menghela napas, pelan dan lelah.

Pena baru saja ia jatuhkan. Selesai sudah. Setelah ini rampung, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mengambil istirahat sejenak dan tidur.

_Smartphone _ di sebelah kanan tangannya bergetar pelan. Pesan masuk, dan tanpa buang waktu segera saja mata emas itu membacanya.

_Oi, jangan lupa taruhan _one-on-one_ besok. Masih berani?_

Kise tersenyum kecil. Mata emasnya berbinar—campuran antara senang dan sakit—dan mengetikkan sebaris balasan.

_TENTU SAJA, AOMINECCHI!_

.

—Sekarang zaman sudah maju, kau tahu. Siapa yang masih butuh komunikasi mata?

**-end-**

* * *

*Diambil dari laman internet Wikipedia berbahasa Inggris, dalam artikel "_Great Wall of China"_

**Afterwords: **Halo semua. Ketemu lagi. Dan maaf lagi-lagi payah. _Meaningless_. Herannya, kok ya saya masih punya nyali buat nge_publish_… Maaf kalau tidak jelas. Kemudian, terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca sampai akhir. Ditunggu _review_nya, lho u_u #kode

**03012013—rdb**


End file.
